Adhesive-backed labels are generally known. However, some prior art adhesive-backed labels can exhibit certain drawbacks. For example, adhesive-backed labels are known to be provided in sheets and/or rolls containing multiple labels. In these cases, the labels are commonly arranged on a release liner which is generally unwanted waste material. As each label traditionally occupies its own area on the release liner, a substantial amount of release liner is typically used in such applications.
Additionally, traditional adhesive-backed labels have a layer of adhesive covering the entire back surface thereof. Accordingly, it is difficult to grasp and/or apply the labels without touching or coming into contact with the adhesive.
Accordingly, a new and/or improved adhesive-backed label and/or pads thereof are disclosed which address the above-referenced problem(s) and/or others.